Hace frío
by DANIELA-81
Summary: ririchiyo con su carácter tan frió intenta llevar una buena relación con miketsukami e intenta ser lo mas amorosa posible tanto que sera capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para manejar su carácter y su relación tanto en la cama como frente a las personas. cuidado porque la historia contendrá lemon
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SOY NUEVA HACIENDO FANFICS Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ASI QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON SUGERENCIAS O FELICITACIONES SEGÚN SEA EL OJALA LES GUSTE.**

HACE FRÍO

Eran inicios de febrero así que el clima no era muy favorable para salir a dar un paseo, pero aun así la gente seguía saliendo de sus casas, ririchiyo podía verlos desde la ventana de su departamento, le causaba gracia ver a toda esa gente saliendo de sus casas con abrigos abultados y bufandas totalmente enrolladas en sus cuellos, ella pensaba que esas personas parecían grandes bolas sin casi movimiento. Después de ver a grandes bolas por la calle ririchiyo decidió ir a la cocina para prepararse una buena tasa de café, cuando se termino su café fue a cambiarse, púes había quedado de ir a un centro comercial con miketsukami –ya llevamos tiempo desde que empezamos nuestra relación, será bueno divertirse de vez en cuando-dijo ririchiyo con una sonrisita dibujada en su rosto, había decidido llevar un abrigo y una pequeña bufanda pues no quería excederse con su ropa. Cuando ririchiyo se encontraba saliendo de su departamento choco de espaldas con miketsukami lo cual le provoco un pequeño susto, cuando decidió darse la vuelta miketsukami le dijo

– señorita ririchiyo no le parece que lleva muy poca protección para salir?-

-claro que no, llevo lo necesario- dijo ririchiyo mientras caminaba por el corredor para salir de el gran hotel. Después de varios minutos caminando con miketsukami ririchiyo sintió las consecuencias de haber llevado ropa tan ligera y le empezaron a temblar las manos, a lo cual miketsukami respondió quitándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo a ririchiyo –ririchiyo-sama permítame ponerle mi abrigo siendo mi responsabilidad como su novio-dijo miketsukami mientras le abrochaba en abrigo a su novia, le quedaba grande pero aun así ririchiyo lo acepto un poco apenada. Cuando llegaron a el centro comercial decidieron ver una película así que compraron las boletas y entraron a la función *rayos, la sala esta casi vacía….no soy muy buena siendo la pareja de miketsukami debido a que no soy muy cariñosa con el…que debería hacer…*pensó ririciyo, después de un tiempo viendo la película ririciyo fue deslizándose por la silla hasta encontrar el hombro de miketsukami, sus latidos empezaban a ser mas rápidos y sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez de un color mas rojo, mientras tanto miketsukami se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza de ririchiyo recostada en su hombro y sus mejillas también se empezaron a tornar mas rojas ,ririchiyo y miketsukami tiempo se tomaron de la mano durante el resto de la película

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo si les gusto porfa dejen comentarios, les prometo mas capítulos y mas apasionados, si tienen sugerencias por favor coméntenlas ;D**


	2. Capitulo 2

HACE FRIO: cap. 2

Después de que la película finalizara ririchiyo y miketsukami partieron hacia el departamento de la señorita, parecía que llevaban prisa pues llevaban un paso rápido, al llegar a la entrada del hotel todo estaba silencioso pero ellos siguieron hasta la puerta del departamento de ririchiyo,

-miketsukami, gracias por prestarme tu abrigo, toma. -dijo ririchiyo con una voy entrecortada y con la mirada hacia el suelo

-para mi ha sido un placer señorita que tenga buena noche - dijo miketsukami con una sonrisa en su rostro y dispuesto a irse caminando por el pasillo

-¡espera!-dijo la señorita con el corazón a todo vapor –quédate conmigo e…esta no…noche - ririchiyo había escuchado eso de una novela y esperaba que dieran el mismo resultado

Con la cara totalmente sonrojada y sorprendido miketsukami se detuvo por el pasillo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ririchiyo para abrazarla, a lo que ririchiyo respondió alejándolo con sus brazos, sonrojada lo hizo pasar y le pidió que preparara algo de comer mientras ella se duchaba. En la ducha ririchiyo recordaba todo lo que paso en el día y se juro que ella cambiaria y dejaría de ser tan fría, pues su actitud era lo único que le molestaba, después de unos minutos cerro la llave tomo una toalla y salió del baño, miketsukami estaba organizando una "cama" en el sofá de ririchiyo.

-miketsukami que estas haciendo – dijo la señorita mientras lo miraba con desilusión

-señorita ririchiyo, como ya termine de preparar la cena me tome el atrevimiento de organizar el sitio donde voy a dormir –dijo miketsukami con la sonrisa que siempre se puede ver en su rostro

-pero, pero – dijo ririchiyo mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba miketsukami, lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo hacia su habitación y por una ultima vez recordó el juramento que se había hecho

-señorita que le sucede? acaso no…-dijo miketsukami antes de que ririchiyo pusiera un dedo en su boca en forma de silencio

-yo… yo quería que durmiéramos juntos –dijo ririchiyo con la cara mirando el suelo antes de que el nudo que le había hecho a la toalla se deshiciera

Fue entonces cuando la señorita sintió como la toalla se desplomaba y caía al suelo, ella por puros reflejos abrazo a miketsukami, los dos tenían la cara totalmente sonrojada.

- dame tu camisa – dijo ririchiyo con su cara apoyada en el abdomen de miketsukami

Miketsukami se quito la camisa lo mas rápido posible y se la puso en los hombros a ririchiyo, ella se la apunto y se sentó en la cama, cuando ella levanto la mirada tuvo enfrente a una hermosa y perfecta figura masculina "que lindos músculos" pensó ririchiyo mientras miketsukami se agachaba para ver como se encontraba, ella se dejo caer frente e ese abdomen musculoso y apoyo su mano en el y la bajo lentamente para apreciar y acariciar su abdomen.

-lo siento es solo que tengo hambre - dijo ririchiyo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-de acuerdo serviré la comida –dijo miketsukami mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

Ririchiyo entro a la cocina en donde se encontraba miketsukami sirviendo los platos

-miketsukami -susurro ririchiyo

-si señorita -

-acércate -

-quiere decirme algo? -

-Solo acércate -

Cuando miketsukami estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ririchiyo lo beso y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de miketsukami quien sorprendido acepto el beso de ririchiyo.


End file.
